


Delineate

by suckerformagic



Series: Sensitive [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: I may have had a fever when I wrote this, I'd love to know what you think, Todd is just tired, Todd is not a morning person, also giving Dirk coffee is probably a bad idea, format got a bit weird, healthy breakfast choices, once again a big thank you to RareCoincidinks for betaing this mess, please give feedback, screw symbolism, sorry dont know how to fix that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerformagic/pseuds/suckerformagic
Summary: Todd is not a morning person.





	

Todd is not a morning person. 

 

If it were up to him, mornings wouldn't be a thing. Everyone would start their day at noon and the whole world would run a bit smoother.

 

Alas, however, mornings  _ were _ a thing, and that world expected him up before the sun started going down. 

 

His alarm went off at 7:00. 

 

He hit snooze. 

 

Ten minutes later, it went off again.

 

Todd hit snooze again. 

 

And so it went. Sleep and snooze, sleep and snooze. Sometimes it just wasn't worth it to act like a responsible adult. 

 

He didn't get up until 9, when he finally got sick of the awful rock song that was his alarm. Hey, sue him, it was Saturday; nothing ever needed to get done on Saturdays. 

 

Todd dragged himself to the shower and spent a good while there (shower rhymes with hour for a reason) and when he had finished he simply got back into the clothes he’d slept in. It wasn't really worth the effort to actually get dressed.

 

He was still a bit groggy as he meandered towards the kitchen in search of some source of energy. The coffee pot was already full. He poured some for himself, and glanced around, looking for Dirk, the probable coffee maker.

 

If not for the vibrantly red jacket, Todd might have missed him. Dirk was sitting next to the window, unmoving. He looked almost frozen in time, his face leaned into one hand while the other haphazardly clung to a mug of untouched coffee. His eyebrows were knitted together in deep thought and soft eyes stared absently at the sky, although they looked too glazed over to be actually seeing anything. 

 

Todd had thought a quiet Dirk was one of those impossibilities of the universe, like pigs flying and the lochness monster; but hell, he’d seen a girl in a dog and shark in a kitten. Who was he to decide what was impossible? Clearly, silent was something Dirk could be. 

 

But however un-impossible, it was still incredibly unnerving. Todd stared at Dirk for a full minute without the detective even noticing. It was eerie. 

 

This wasn't any kind of silence Todd had felt before, not empty, breathy, and awkward. This silence, it was heavy, thick like fog, bent with history that Todd couldn't understand. 

 

Todd wanted to ask. Not for his own curiosity, but for Dirk's sake. 

 

Todd didn't know how to ask. 

 

This wasn't really how they worked; they were a constant push from both directions (mostly from Dirk, let's be honest) but there wasn't any pull. It wasn't like them to try and weed something out of each other. Things just happened, troubles were shared willingly, not forced out. 

 

Todd sighed. He wasn't really a touchy-feely sort of guy. 

 

He hadn't planned on being the responsible one today. Then again, when was Dirk ever responsible?

 

Todd was tired, and he was a bit of a mess, but Dirk needed something.

 

_ Ice cream _ , Todd decided finally,  _ ice cream fixes everything _ . 

 

He found a tub  in the freezer, and after spooning some into two bowls he approached his friend, forsaking any kind of real breakfast.

 

He sat down and pushed a bowl at Dirk, who recovered from his stupor with a slight jolt and turned to Todd, stammering. 

 

“T-todd? Wha- ice cream?” 

 

“Ice cream.” Todd agreed, digging into his own bowl. 

 

Dirk seemed to fumble over his words for a minute. Finally, he managed to get out, “It's not even noon.” 

 

Todd set down his spoon to take a sip of coffee. He lowered his mug slowly, and replied, “We’re adults, we can eat ice cream whenever we want.” 

 

The detective gave one of his curt, rapid nods. That was all he needed, apparently, because Dirk pulled the bowl close and started eating, a slight smile emerging as soon as the chocolate touched his lips. Immediately he started to babble around the ice cream in his mouth.

 

“You know Todd,” he paused to swallow, “I never really took you as an ice cream man.” 

 

Todd responded with an incredulous eyebrow, the tensions of moments before all but forgotten. “Is that so?” 

 

“I've always seen you as more of a pastry sort of guy,” explained the detective, around more spoonfuls of frozen dessert.

 

“How so?”

 

“Well, pastries have such a flaky exterior, but the center is always sweeter than you expect.” He flashed a little smile, then returned to his “breakfast”.

 

Todd's ears went a bit red. 

 

“I've never really liked pastries.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit short compared to my others. If you got through all that and want something similar but better written, check out my two earlier works in the Sensitive series. Please leave a kudos and a comment. Even if you hated it. Especially if you hated it.


End file.
